


restless child

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Genderswap, Older sister angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade





	restless child

Kili can see the anger brewing in her sister’s eyes the second she’s in the room. Pity, fear, and underneath, anger.

“It’s alright,” she still says gently. “You’re okay. I’m here.”

“Can you stay until I’m asleep?” Kili feels like a dwarfling asking their parent, but does anyway. 

Fili would slip out the second she was, but for now, stays beside her, petting her on the head like Amad used to.

She can’t even remember why she had screamed to begin with, but for now, the moonlight spilling in is twice as bright, and the room is half as cold.


End file.
